Tea Party at the Malfoy Manor
by cathyyy
Summary: Ever imagined a Tea party at the Malfoy Manor? Ever imagined Lucius in a dress? Ever imagined Snape in a dress? Put on 'I will survive' and have a read. A laughter is pretty much guaranteed. Read And Review, Please? :


**Dedicated to Atere! I don't own any lyrics in this fic, nor the characters. I'm simply borrowing them! Don't sue!**

It was a sunny day in June, the birds were singing, music was to be heard all over the garden of the Malfoy Manor. Soft music, a simple melody from a piano filled the whole house as well, and Narcissa Malfoy, the lady of the Manor, was inside preparing everything for the tea party which was to be held within half an hour.

Upstairs was Lucius Malfoy, getting dressed. He always liked these kind of tea parties, the one with close friends and family. It was only going to be his best friend, Sevy, his son, Draco and the lovely Hermione Granger, who was his sons girlfriend, that was going to come. Knowing that only they and his wife, Narcissa, was going to be there made Lucius all giddy inside. He would be able to be his true self.

He just finished putting his shoes on and walked over to the large mirror, his high heels echoing with every step he took.

"Hello, Lucy!" He said excitedly as he took in the reflection of himself just as he changed the music. He observed the way he could make his hips roll in the tight, pink dress which was sparkling in the sunlight that shined in through the window. He moved along to the music and started to sing along. "Heaven, I'm in heaven and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak..." He trailed of as he made a spin and applied some lip gloss, then he smacked his lips and continued singing. "When we're out together, dancing cheek to cheek." He finished off with a wink at his own reflection.

His blonde hair had been done, it laid in soft curls down his back, and he looked as if he could be in a commercial for any hair product.

Gracefully he bend down, lifting one leg off the floor, and picked up his purse. One last look in the mirror, and he blew himself a kiss, then he walked down to the kitchen to find his wife.

Narcissa had just put everything on a tray and was about to carry it outside when she heard someone in high heels coming down the stairs. She shook her head slightly, knowing what was about to come. She just prayed that he had been somewhat modest in his choice of colour of the dress.

"Hello, Darling!" Lucius said as he put on his most sweet smile. Inwardly, Narcissa cringed. The screaming mass of pink that had just entered the room, she realized, was her husband.

"Hello... Lucy." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him, with time she had learned that it was better to just let him wear whatever he wanted since, when he was Lucy, he was easily offended. His lip gloss tasted like watermelon, Narcissa noticed.

"Don't I look remarkable, my dear?"

"Yes, absolutely dashing!"

He clapped his hands before he looked down at the tray his wife was holding. "Oh, when do they come?"

"Any second now, we should be going outside."

Lucius nodded cheerfully and grabbed the purse which he had placed on the table beside him and started to walk out, with his wife following right behind him. She would never understand how it was that Lucius was better at walking in those high heels than she ever was, they had once belonged to her.

Draco and Hermione arrived right on time, and they had even brought flowers. Pink ones; much to Lucius delight.

"It's wonderful to see you again... Lucy." Hermione said as Lucius stood up to give her a hug. Hermione was also used to seeing Lucius dressed as his alter ego, Lucy, but that didn't stop her from being uncomfortable with using the name Lucy when talking to him.

"You too, cupcake!" he giggled softly when he looked over her shoulder. Severus Snape was strutting over the grass of the large garden, he too wearing a dress, much more modest however. It was light blue and hung a bit more loose than Lucy's.

In one of his hands he was carrying a black handbag and in the other a dozen, or more, screaming pink roses.

Severus almost fell over as one of his heels sunk down in the grass.

"Oh my!" He gasped as he regained his balance. Narcissa hung her head to not show that she was about to burst out in laughter, Hermione followed her lead. Draco, on the other hand, who was familiar with Snape and his way of wanting to be escorted over to the table hurried up and put his hand on Snape's back, leading him to the table.

"Thank you." Said Severus before he greeted Narcissa and Hermione, who had both calmed down. Then he turned to Lucius. "Lucy! What a fabulous dress, where ever did you find it?"

"Oh, aren't you the cherry on the top of a cake, Sevy?" Lucius winked at Severus shyly. "I found it in an old box up in the attic, it was probably my grandmother's."

"Or grandfather's!" Sevy joked lightly, making Lucy giggle and nod.

"Why don't we have a seat?" said Narcissa suddenly, and seated herself next to Hermione immediately, Hermione sighed out of relief.

The tea was just how Lucy liked it, on the verge of too sweet. He always thought of himself that way; almost too sweet.

"Cookie anyone?" Said Narcissa, but just as she did, the music started to play again. It took only a few seconds for Lucy and Sevy to make eye contact and smile at each other before they both turned their eyes to Draco, who had closed his eyes in hope that it would make him invisible.

"Come on now, Drakie-poo!" giggled Lucius as he stood up dragging Severus with him up. Severus nearly fell over on his high heels again, and he cursed the grass.

"Fath..." He didn't get to finish the sentence before Hermione kicked his leg under the table. "Lucy, I don't think that..."

"Oh, please, Drakie? Pretty please?" Lucy begged him, and pouted. In the meantime, Narcissa had put the video camera on and was recording. Draco sighed and gave in just as the song began.

Severus began singing, making his voice seem more girly. "At first I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live, without you by my side!" When he had finished it, he turned to Lucius who just then opened his pink coloured eyelids.

Lucius opened his mouth to continue, and at the same time danced a bit, slowly. "But then I spent so many nights, just thinking how you did me wrong. And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along!"

Draco had been standing still, just looking at his father and his godfather, while standing in between them, how many times had they not preformed this song together when he was younger?

He would never forget the lyrics, or his dance moves. So, when Lucius had finished his part, Draco automatically jumped out and started to dance along with the music, feeling oh-so-utterly embarrassed, while singing. "So now you're back, from outer space. I just walked in to find you standing here with that sad look up on your face. I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key. If I had know for just one second that you'd be back to bother me!"

He finished with a high note before he joined Sevy and Lucy in the dance as well as the chorus.

Hermione and Narcissa didn't know if they should laugh or cry at the scene which was being played out in front of them.

"One thing is for sure..." Whispered Hermione as she leaned closer to Narcissa. "I will never be able to listen to this song again without seeing these three dancing in my head."

"You'll get used to it. Believe me."

Hermione did believe Narcissa. She looked over at Draco just as he did a spectacular move with his hips and then sunk down on his knees before he jumped back up, with a very naughty look in his eyes.

"Oh, Cissy, please tell me that you got that on tape."

"Oh, yes." laughed Narcissa, and the both women fell in to a roaring laughter as the three men collapsed in a giggling mass on the grass.


End file.
